Avengers: Son Of Ultron
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wanda discovers a secret that scares her. But is it really dangerous? Co-written with guestsurprise. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A story guestsurprise and I are doing together. :)**

 **Avengers belongs to Marvel and Disney. The new robot belongs to guestsurprise. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Avengers: Son Of Ultron**

Wanda was chosen to represent the Avengers at a convention that was being held in the middle of the city. She was happy to represent them…after all, they did save the world. She almost ran into a few people as she gathered her items and ran into the convention hall!

"I better hurry or I'll be late!" She whispered as she ran into the hall and tried to find where she needed to be. She ran to get a closer look at them but the minute she got close enough, the people pushed her back.

"Get back! These are our seats!"

"I just want to see where I need to be!" She replied. It was obvious they didn't recognize her.

"Move over!" They hissed. Wanda angrily walked away, when she stumbled and she suddenly went hurling down a tunnel; a tunnel that was hidden by some old boards and rubble. The convention hall was not as kept up as it should have been since it was in an old and run down town in the middle of nowhere.

She screamed as she fell down the hole and tumbled down the paths and hit the bottom with a thud. She had a few bruises and a few bumps, but she was alright for now.

"W-Where am I?" She asked as she looked around and tried to find a way out. She was underground and she needed to find a way out soon, for breathing purposes! She then looked around on the ground and she saw a large amount of broken up robots. She then saw the remains of one tall and intimidating robot leaning against the wall; he was deactivated but he was still creepy: it was Ultron himself!

"That monster…he was nothing but a monster." She growled.

"He did have a different frame of mind, didn't he?" A voice responded. Wanda froze in her tracks and slowly turned around. She was then face to face with a large and dark steel looking robot; he was very similar looking to Ultron, but he had yellow eyes instead of red and he was a darker color steel rather than the light steel of his predecessor.

Wanda screamed as she took off running. The robot took off after her in quick steps. "Ultron! Go away, you monster!" She screamed.

"I am not a monster." He responded as he continued to race after her. She used her powers to create barriers and weapons, but he only jumped over them and continued to pursue her. Wanda was almost to a place where she could see light, but what she didn't see was a pole slightly hanging from the low ceiling. When she ran past, she banged her head and before she knew it she was out cold.

 _One hour later…_

"Wanda? Wanda, can you hear me?" A gentle voice asked. Wanda looked up and saw Bruce Banner looking at her gently.

"What happened?" Wanda said, looking around frantically. She noticed she was still in the dark and dank place that she was before.

"Calm down…I found you in here. Good thing I followed your footprints. Let's get out of here." Bruce said, now gently helping her stand and leading her away from that place. Wanda was still frantic, she was so shocked that she could barely speak.

"B-Bruce! He's back!"

"Who's back?" Bruce asked, supporting her on his shoulder.

"Ultron. He's back!" Wanda said angrily.

"He can't be Wanda! Vision already destroyed the last of him and his robots."

"He didn't…there is something else that is happening. He didn't look exactly like Ultron, but he looked enough like him!"

"Calm down, you need rest," Bruce responded, now looking at the young girl in concern. He was thinking that that bang on the head may have done some damage. But what he didn't see were a pair of yellow eyes watching from the top of the ceiling.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think? I can't wait to begin this with you. :)**

 **To guestsurprise: I like this so far! Let me see what I can come up with on the next chapter. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony had been a bit worried about Wanda when Bruce had brought her back to the Avengers Tower, and even had F.R.I.D.A.Y. do a full body scan to be sure she wasn't injured. Aside from just getting conked on the head, she was fine.

She didn't tell him what she saw down in that tunnel though, but she kept turning it over in her mind. Whatever she had seen, it had too many similarities to Ultron, but then she paused.

"He just chased me, but…he didn't fire anything at me," she said to herself and then shook her head. "No. Ultron was very clever. That would be a tactic to just get me to lower my defenses so he could attack."

But then she remembered his words. "He admitted that Ultron's idea of the world was different. Why would he say that? Wouldn't he have agreed with him? I mean, he has to be related to that monster, but Bruce didn't see him when he came down to find me and…he didn't attack."

She groaned as all the questions and thinking made her head hurt and she sat down on her bed. She then heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked, instantly readying her powers in case of an attack. Even though she was in Avengers Tower, it was still a habit for her to always be ready for an attack, even though it might have seemed illogical, but she still had some paranoia from when she was under Ultron's control.

"Wanda, it's me," she heard the Vision's familiar voice and relaxed. "May I come in? Or are you going to attack me?"

She blinked and then realized he must have sensed she had her powers at the ready and then it hit her. "Did you just pull a joke, Vision?" She asked as she took a moment to calm herself and used a small bit of her power to open the door. "You are becoming more like a human."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Vision, smiling at her before stepping in the room and glancing at the door. "Do you wish me to close the door?"

"Please," she said, fully trusting him.

He shut the door and then sat beside her. "Wanda, are you alright?" He asked.

"Vision, I think I saw something back there where Bruce found me," she said. "I remember because one of Ultron's minions was in pieces down there and…so was something else."

She felt him place a hand gently behind her head and she trustingly leaned her head back, knowing that he was using his telepathy to take a look into her mind. "Wanda, what did you see?" He asked.

Knowing that he wasn't making fun of her or being mean, she took a deep breath. "He looked like Ultron, except for a few things," she said. "His body color was a much darker steel color and his eyes were yellow, just like the Infinity stone on your forehead. And…all he did was chase me."

Vision looked confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by your last sentence," he said. "But I am picking up that you were quite frightened."

Wanda turned to face him. "Vision, Ultron was evil and he would have fired some weapon at me for betraying him, but all this…creature…did was just leap over the barricades I put up to stop him and his words…they didn't sound like the words of someone evil."

She then felt Vision pull her a bit closer to him and his arms came around her to hug her and she wrapped her arms around him too, shivering a little. "Vision, what if that really was Ultron and he was just trying to get me to lower my defenses so that he could attack?" She asked.

He nodded a little as that had crossed his mind too. "It might have been," he said. "Ultron is clever."

The young woman suddenly sat up. "Wait, if it was him, why go through all the trouble to change his eye color and his body color?"

She then groaned and felt Vision's arms help her stay sitting upright. "Wanda, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Vision. But all these theories about whatever I saw it making my head hurt," she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell Iron Man or Captain America?"

"Bruce didn't exactly believe me and I didn't feel like being accused of just seeing ghosts."

Vision lightly shook his head. "Wanda, you know they would instantly check into it," he said. "You have to stop treating yourself as if your opinion or what you spotted doesn't matter. It does matter to the team. To me."

She lightly chuckled at that, but knew he wouldn't lie to her. "Thanks, Vision," she said, relaxing in his gentle arms. "Sometimes I feel you're the only one I can trust."

He was quiet, but Vision was turning over the image of the creature he had scanned from Wanda's memory and comparing it to Ultron. He also noticed the similarities and the differences and even the words the creature had spoken to Wanda were making him curious.

If the creature wasn't Ultron, then…who was he?

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: What do you think, Amiga? I leave the next chapter in your hands. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wanda was just thinking about the large robot that she encountered. She then made a decision: she was going to go back.

"I'm going to go back right now." She said, now getting up and heading out, not seeing the Vision watch her leave.

 _Back at the convention hall…_

Wanda walked around the empty and deserted hall, now noticing the large hole where she fell in the first time. She jumped down the hole and tumbled down until she reached the very bottom. Once in the dark place, she pulled out her flashlight.

"I know you're here. Show yourself." She said, now looking around the area.

"I have no need to hide. I am behind you." Came a deep voice. She whirled around in terror and saw the large robot she saw before behind her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She said angrily.

"Showing myself, as you asked. My, you are a strange human," He replied gently.

"I am not strange, you monster! Ultron, I will destroy you just like I did before!" She said, her eyes glowing angrily.

"I am not Ultron. I was created by him before he was destroyed. He told me that my purpose was to revive him if he was ever destroyed by the Avengers. I was put into stasis because he told me it would never happen. However, when he was destroyed by the Vision, I was awakened. You may call me Delvtron." He replied.

"Delvtron? Revive?! What do you mean?!"

"I am Delvtron. The son of Ultron." He said, his voice deep, now shaking the walls of the room and making Wanda shudder. In fear, she shot a series of energy blasts at him and he simply dodged them or he wasn't fazed by them!

"WHAT?!" Wanda said in pure terror, now noticing her energy blasts weren't even bothering him.

"I figured you would try to eliminate me upon our first greeting. I have done my research on you and the other Avengers and I have made myself impenetrable. I can defeat most of your attacks."

"Most?"

"Yes. Every person, or robot, has a weakness." Delvtron said, now circling her, but she kept her eye on him, now noticing the bright yellow eyes even more.

"What are you doing?" She said cautiously.

"I am studying you. I have seen pictures of the Scarlet Witch and I know what you are capable of and what you've gone through."

"Gone through?! Your father was responsible for my brother's death!" She yelled.

"I know that I cannot undo what my father has done, but I am not who he was. I see you humans in a different light."

"What do you mean, a different light?!" She snapped.

"You all need a protector. Someone to protect the Earth along with the Avengers."

"What?! Now you wanna protect the Earth after your father almost destroyed it!"

"I do."

"If you're so sincere, then why not come and say that to everyone at Avenger's headquarters?" Wanda said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"I will when I have an ally."

"Ally?"

"Someone that can smooth my relationship over with the Avengers. They will undoubtedly try to destroy me when I enter the building."

Wanda stared at him hard and then approached him where they were only an inch apart.

"If you are sincere, then allow me into your mind. You are able to do that because the Vision is also able to do that."

"While I may not have the exact same abilities as the Vision, I do have the gift of telepathy." He said, now bending down and letting their foreheads touch. Wanda closed her eyes and what she saw in his mind were pure intentions and a hope and willingness to help the Earth, not destroy it. But was he serious?

"Yes. I am serious." He replied, a smirk in his voice from reading her mind as well. Soon, they parted.

"You seem sincere. But I am still not sure about you." She said seriously.

"I understand."

"But…I want to give you a chance. Especially after reading your mind." Wanda said, now smiling gently for the first time in the night.

"I thank you for your chance. I will not disappoint."

Wanda nodded and then motioned for him to follow her. She was going to take this new robot back to the Avengers tower and see what the others thought about him. But could he be trusted?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: I like it! :) I'll get to work on the next chapter soon. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On the way back to the Avengers Tower, Wanda kept trying to come up with a way to break the news to the others, but she was worried that once she told them Delvtron was Ultron's son, they wouldn't even consider letting him prove his intentions were sincere.

But she knew very well that if she didn't tell them and they found out, they'd no doubt think of her as a traitor.

Delvtron watched her. "I don't think they'd do that," he said, having caught her thoughts. "But I do believe that you shouldn't hide that I'm Ultron's son from them."

She nodded, not surprised he caught that thought. "I don't even know how to broach the subject," she admitted. "And they'll probably think you're Ultron because you resemble him."

He nodded and Wanda suddenly had an idea. "Wait," she said suddenly. "Vision. He was one of Ultron's robots that was changed after J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Infinity Stone fused with him."

"And he's now an Avenger," said Delvtron. "What exactly are you driving at?"

"Vision can tell if someone's intentions are good, like I can," she said. "Maybe…Maybe if I introduce you to him first and he can see for himself that you mean no harm, he can help me soothe any tension and also become your ally too."

He smiled at her before surprising her by hugging her. "You're very smart, Wanda," he said. "I believe your brother would be very proud of you."

She got tears in her eyes as she thought about her brother and when she felt Delvtron pull her into a hug to comfort her, she let him. "I…I did…horrible things," she said. "He…He helped me see that…Ultron was wrong, but…,"

"He died in that battle," Delvtron said quietly, still holding Wanda comfortingly. "But…the Avengers avenged his death."

"Yes," she said, feeling him gently wipe away her tears before she straightened. "Come on. They'll know I'm gone, unless Vision hasn't told them yet."

"He knows you went out?"

She smiled. "He's…kinda my protector," she said. "He always checks on me. So do the others, but he…well, he…,"

"You greatly appreciate it," the robot beside her said gently, a note of amusement in his voice. "And…you feel something for him."

Wanda looked at him, giving him a confused look. "Sorry," he said sincerely. "I probed a bit too deep, didn't I?"

She turned a little red. "Well, I…I really don't know," she admitted. "Because…,"

"You've never had a chance to fall for someone, right?" He finished gently.

"Okay, quit that," she said half-seriously. "I'd like to finish my own thoughts, please."

Delvtron smiled at her. "Are you sure?" He asked, sliding up beside her and his shoulder nudged her arm in a gentle, playful manner.

"Yes!" She exclaimed before he nudged her arm again and she gently, but playfully, pushed his shoulder away, starting to laugh as he continued the playful gesture.

"Really sure?" He asked, suddenly picking her up and gently spinning her, making her squeal in surprise, but also laugh before he set he down.

"You big flirt," she said with a smile.

He cocked an eyeridge at her. "Is that what it was?" He asked.

She paused a moment. "Um, yes?" She said hesitantly. "You…You didn't realize that's what you were doing?"

He actually looked a bit bashful. "I, well, was really just…," he began.

"Messing around with me?" She supplied helpfully.

Delvtron nodded and she hugged him. "Thanks," she said. "I guess I really needed that."

They resumed walking and were soon in town. "You know, considering how some people still remember Ultron and are still unsure of me, maybe you better go around back and wait outside my room while I go in and find Vision," she said.

He couldn't argue her logic as he equally was concerned that his presence with her would undo the work she had done on her reputation to get people to see she had indeed turned against Ultron and was an Avenger. He did as she suggested and she went inside.

Thor saw her come in. "Ah, Wanda," he said. "We were concerned when we couldn't find you to let you know you had patrol earlier."

She let out a groan at that. "Oh, shoot. That slipped my mind," she admitted. "Sorry."

Thor didn't press further on her whereabouts. "It is alright. Vision and I covered for you and he insisted we don't tell Tony."

She smiled at that. "Thanks," she said softly. "I owe you."

He shook his head. "There is no debt," he said kindly. "But Vision was looking for you."

Thanking him again, she decided to go find him and spotted him in the hallway. "Vision?" She called.

He turned. "Wanda. Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I just forgot to check the duties before I left earlier," she said and then glanced around. "Um, Vision? Can you…come into my room?"

He nodded and she led the way before pausing at her door. "Wait a moment," she said, going in and checking her balcony. Delvtron was there and he nodded to her. She nodded back and took a deep breath, going back to the door. "Okay, come on in."

Vision entered and she closed the door, taking a deep breath and turning to him. "Okay," she said, looking at him. "Vision, promise you'll be open-minded?"

He gave her a curious look, but nodded. "I promise," he said. "May I ask why, though."

She took a deep breath again. "There's someone I want you to meet," she said and turned, noticing how the robot on her balcony was giving her a questioning look and indicating to the handle. She nodded and he opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind him before going up to the two, standing a few feet from Wanda, who stood between him and Vision.

Vision's eyes went wide, especially when he registered Wanda's next words.

"Vision, this is Delvtron, son of Ultron."

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Sorry it's been a bit on this one, Amiga. Hope this chapter is okay. I now pass the reigns to you. :) Also, for some reason, on the story you sent me about the T-Brothers, part of the story got cut off at the end. Could you send it again, please?**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Vision stared at the new robot and he couldn't believe his eyes. Wanda was right! He looked like Ultron himself!

"Delvtron, I presume."

"You presume correctly. I must say Vision, you do possess great power."

"How can you tell?" Wanda asked.

"I can sense it from him." Delvtron responded, now standing nearer to her. Vision looked at him harder and harder. He was trying to determine what Delvtron's motives were. He wanted to know what this robot really wanted.

"Delvtron. How can you prove to me your motives are true?"

"I did not attack your ally Wanda. In fact, she has become quite an ally to me." Delvtron smiled, now gently nudging her playfully and making Vision's eyes narrow. His eyes narrowed even more when Delvtron then gently began feeling the ends of Wanda's hair.

"So this is what human hair feels like?" He smirked playfully.

"Cut it out!" She laughed.

"I would not call her an ally just yet. Wanda is not to communicate with you than what is needed." Vision said in a semi-annoyed tone.

"Vision!" Wanda said in a shocked tone. Did he forbid her to talk to Delvtron more?

"I am not saying that you cannot speak with him Wanda. I can see that he is for peace. At least for now. But we still have to convince the others." Vision said, now scanning Delvtron's mind. He could see no traces of animosity or lust for power.

"You all may do as you wish. I have no hidden motives or want for anything. I simply wish to be an ally to the Avengers." Delvtron responded. Wanda gave him a gentle smile and began to walk towards her room.

"I've got to check in with Natasha and Tony. I'll be back," She responded, now turning back and walking away. When she was gone, Vision looked at Delvtron.

"Wanda has been through a lot. She has no more family except for us and it is my personal duty to protect her at all costs." Vision said, now walking closer to the taller robot.

"Vision. I can sense that you have feelings for Wanda."

"Of course I do. I am to protect her."

"I mean more than that Vision." Delvtron said, now looking down and making clear eye contact. "But listen to me, she is not a child that needs protecting."

"She does mean more to me. I care for her as if she was my own! She does need protecting from individuals we do not know about." Vision said, now eyeing him harder. "You may appear harmless but I will protect her if need be."

"I am not here to harm her. I want to be an ally to her and perhaps…," Delvtron replied, now arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Vision. It is obvious how you react that you feel uncomfortable when I am near her. But remember…she has a right to choose her own path. I am not here to cause strife. I only want to bring peace." And with those words, Delvtron walked away to explore some of the tower.

Vision stared at him with narrowed eyes, but then he did realize something. Perhaps he was being a bit overprotective around Wanda. Maybe he did need to give her space to choose what she wanted rather than what he thought was best. And what did Delvtron mean earlier?

After a few moments, Vision walked to Wanda's room and knocked on the door. When she answered, she could tell he was somewhat concerned.

"Wanda."

"Yes?"

"Am I being overbearing on you? I am not trying to be. I am only trying to protect you."

"I know that, Vision. You've been very good to me. I just…sometimes I just need time to think," Wanda replied, now gently hugging her friend. In reality, she had always seen him as a guardian and her best friend. But now that Delvtron had arrived, she was feeling things she hadn't felt before. What did she really think of this new robot? She just met him but he already had charm that could move a mountain. She felt a connection. Was it simply a friendship or something else that caused her to feel strange around this new robot?

"Just be careful Wanda. I realize he wants to be an ally, but you must be aware at all times. He could still be dangerous." Vision said. More than anything, he just wanted to protect Wanda.

"I will, Vision."

And with that, he nodded and let her go. They both shared a small smile and then went and met Delvtron in the hall. Vision gave him a genuine smile and Delvtron smiled in return. They both gently shook hands and as they were, Captain American and Tony Stark came walking into the room.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Tony yelled.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Captain American hollered, now getting his shield ready.

"NO, STOP!" Wanda yelled, creating a force field.

"CEASE! HE IS NOT AN ENEMY!" Vision yelled, now getting in front of Delvtron and ready to protect him.

"Are you crazy?! That's Ultron!" Tony snapped.

"No it's not! His name is Delvtron and he is the son of Ultron!"

"Perfect, then you won't mind if I smite him!" Thor said, now entering and getting his hammer ready.

"STOP!" Wanda screamed, now making them all cover their ears. Once she stopped screaming, they all looked at her. "He doesn't mean any harm. He wants to join us. He could've killed me when he had the chance, but he didn't."

"And I have scanned his mind. There are no signs of hostile intent."

"Oh wonderful! That's just peachy! So we just let the son of the greatest threat to humanity join our team?!" Tony growled.  
"You all must be crazy!"

"He didn't kill me when he had the chance. Doesn't that tell you something?!" Wanda said, now glaring at them.

Thor, Tony, and Steve just looked at them and then each other. What should they do? Both Vision and Wanda were advocates of Delvtron. But were they rooting for an ally or a possible threat to the world?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do ya think, buddy?**

 **To guestsurprise: Well, the team was going to find out sooner or later, but this is definitely going to test the team's friendship. Great chapter! :) I'll have the next one up soon. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tony was first to speak. "Wanda, where did he come from?" He asked, choosing to ask a non-explosive question.

"From under the convention hall," she answered. "At first, I thought he was Ultron, but he's not. He's different."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Captain America asked in a gentle tone so Wanda didn't take it the wrong way.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure, Captain," she said in a firm, but also respectful voice.

Thor had been very quiet, but now lifted his head. "Vision, was this what you meant about not telling Tony earlier?"

"Somewhat," Vision answered. "I knew Wanda had gone back to investigate what she saw, but had no idea that she'd return with him."

Tony rubbed his head with a groan. "So when we thought we got rid of Ultron, we actually didn't," he said. "I knew I should have done some more patrolling to make sure he was gone for good."

Wanda's shoulders slumped. "Guys, don't you trust me?" She asked, somewhat exasperated. "Didn't you guys find good in me, even though I worked for Ultron?"

Captain looked at Tony. "She's right, Tony. We did," he said. "And wasn't Vision created from one of Ultron's drones? He's certainly not evil like him and he's definitely better than that evil robot."

He looked at Delvtron. "Sorry, but we didn't have a pleasant experience with your…creator," he said.

"I understand," Delvtron said with a nod. "I too dislike what my 'father' did, especially using two innocent lives to get what he wanted, calling them his children, but then turning on them later on."

Wanda flinched a bit at that and Delvtron looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Wanda. I didn't mean to reopen an old wound," he said softly.

"It's okay," she said softly.

Thor now walked over to them. "Wanda has proved to be a great ally and has shown that we made the right choice to give her a chance and she has not once lied to any of us," he said. "If she and Vision both say this Delvtron can be trusted, may I suggest we give him the same chance we gave Wanda?"

The young woman could have seriously kissed Thor right then and there and blinked in surprise when she thought that and the gentle chuckles from both Vision and Delvtron told her they caught that thought too. Embarrassed, she schooled her features to look blank, but her face was a bright red, something that thankfully the other three men didn't notice. Tony looked very undecided while Captain agreed with Thor that the least they could do was give Delvtron a chance. The businessman sighed. "I swear I'm out of my mind," he groaned and then looked at Wanda. "If Delvtron is to stay in this building and prove he really is our ally and nothing like his creator, there are some conditions he has to adhere to, or be sent to Nick Fury."

Wanda's eyes widened in horror before she glared at him. "If you dare call Fury, I…!"

She didn't get to finish before Vision gently clapped a hand to her mouth. "Wanda, calm down," he said, using his telepathy as well to get her to calm down. Delvtron looked concerned and also used his telepathy in conjunction with Vision to help the young woman calm down.

"Wanda, he said if I don't follow the conditions, I'll be sent to Nick Fury," he said. "I can sense the conditions are fair and to be fair to Iron Man, this is a big decision to make as it is his building along with the Avengers Tower."

She finally calmed down, but looked ready to pounce at a moment's notice, something everyone noticed before Thor moved to behind Wanda and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. She struggled a little, but the hold was too strong for her to break and it was gentle too as Thor wasn't trying to hurt her, but rather keep her from completely losing it. She looked at Tony. "The conditions better be fair," she said warningly.

Even Iron Man knew better than to invoke the wrath of a woman. "Okay, first condition is that three times a day, Delvtron submits himself to a full body scan from FRIDAY," he said. "Second, if he goes anywhere in this tower, either you Wanda, or Vision, will accompany him, and third, he is to stay here in the tower in his designated room when we go out on a mission."

The first two seemed fair to the young woman, but she didn't like the third one. "How can he prove he's our ally if he doesn't help us fight our enemies?" She asked.

"By following those three conditions," Tony said.

Captain now spoke up. "I'll add something to that last condition," he said. "The only exception to the last condition is if we are in dire need of help, then one of us will call Delvtron to come help us. Another exception is if Wanda is severely hurt in battle, then Vision can call Delvtron to come get Wanda and get her to the medical bay immediately."

Wanda's shoulder's slumped again and Thor loosened his hold a little, turning her around so that he could hug her comfortingly. "Wanda, remember how long it took us to fully trust you?" He asked gently.

She looked sadder. "Some of you still don't fully trust me," she said softly, but they could tell it hurt her deeply.

"Trust takes time," Thor said gently. "You need to give us time to see if Delvtron really means well. We don't have telepathy like you do and therefore require seeing his actions with our own eyes."

Wanda knew he was right, but she still looked hurt and Delvtron placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "I'm prepared for the journey to win their trust, no matter how long it takes," he said. "I only ask something from you, Wanda."

"Name it," she said instantly.

"Even if the others never trust me no matter how much I show I'm an ally, I ask that you at least still be there for me and trust me as a friend."

She nodded. "You have my trust, Delvtron," she said firmly.

"And mine as well," said Vision, with a nod.

Tony sighed again and gave Delvtron a look. "Don't make me regret my decision," he said.

"I assure you, Iron Man, you and the Avengers will not regret it," Delvtron said solemnly.

* * *

 **Well, a rather uneasy alliance has begun. guestsurprise, I pass the reigns to you, Amiga. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Chapter 7

**Son Of Ultron Chapter 7**

Wanda and the Vision were having a small meeting about Delvtron. He needed training and needed experience with their team and their strategies.

"I believe you should spend more time with Delvtron for training purposes." The Vision said gently.

Wanda's eyes opened a bit wider.

"W-What?"

"I said that I think you should spend more time with Delvtron." Vision replied, this time with a gentle smile. Wanda's face gently flushed. Vision smiled and turned her around to face him. "Wanda…I know that this appears…unusual for me. But remember that you were the one that met him first and you both share a special….bond."

"Oh, like a new ally bond." Wanda nodded in understanding.

"I believe there is more to it than an ally bond, but for now we can call it an allied bond."

"More to it? I do not think I understand." Wanda replied gently.

"Wanda…," Vision smirked, now chuckling and then gently walking away. Wanda could only stare in silence. She knew there was more to an their "allied" bond. But what? What was it? She was broken from her thoughts as she heard a cry come from another room! She ran in as fast as she could and saw Bruce Banner quickly turn into the Hulk! This was the first time he saw Delvtron.

"HULK SMASH PUNY ROBOT!" He roared.

"HULK, NO!" Wanda screamed, now running to Delvtron's aide. But the minute she got closer, Delvtron dove and covered her with his own body.

"Wanda stay down!" He said, now taking a hard hit in his back because Hulk was still in a rage.

"HULK SMASH! KILL PUNY WEAK ROBOT!" Hulk yell again, now beating him harder. But Delvtron didn't fight back!

"DELVTRON! DO SOMETHING! HE'LL DESTROY YOU!" Wanda said in horror, now seeing Delvtron's mechanic body weakening.

"But what good will it do to fight back? He will only harm you by accident and the others will think I started the fight," He replied gently.

But at that moment, Vision came charging into the room and so did Thor and Tony.

"HULK, STOP!" Vision commanded, now putting a protective barrier around Delvtron and Wanda while Thor and Tony distracted Hulk. In the meantime, Steve ran to check on them.

"Are you both okay?! What happened?!"

"Bruce thinks Delvtron is Ultron and he tried to kill him! But Delvtron didn't fight back because he was trying to protect me!" Wanda said, now quickly scanning Delvtron for injuries. Steve looked thoughtful and then noticed that Delvtron's back was badly dented.

"That looks bad," Steve commented.

"Yes, it will take time for me to heal." Delvtron replied.

"Heal?" Wanda asked.

"Yes. I, unlike my father, can heal myself over time." Delvtron said, but he stumbled a bit when he tried to stand.

"Delvtron!" Wanda said in horror.

"Get him to sick bay," Steve ordered.

"How do we care for a robot?" Thor asked, now seeing that Tony and Black Widow were calming down the Hulk and explaining what and who Delvtron was.

"We will just have to see what is in the sick bay lab," Wanda replied, helping Delvtron to his feet.

"I still don't think letting him in is a good idea," Black Widow said, eyeing the new robot hard.

"No one thinks it's a good idea Natasha, but he did help Wanda before AND he just protected her from Hulk's rampage," Thor replied.

Everyone stood in silence as Wanda helped Delvtron out and down the hallway to the medical bay room. Once inside, he laid on his stomach and Wanda began searching the cabinets for something to help him.

"Wanda…,"

"Hold on, Delvtron, I will find you something."

"Wanda…,"

"I think I found something! Metal cleaner? It can cure the wound!"

"Wanda," he said, now gently touching her arm. She turned and saw him motion to his back. She watched as the wires were literally repairing themselves and putting him back together. Somewhat afraid, she began backing up. Sensing her fear and uncertainty, he reached an arm out and gently grabbed her hand before she moved out of his reach. "Do not fear me. Come, sit by me. I want to teach you about my wiring and programming in case I do need your assistance one day."

"But can't you always repair yourself?"

"Not always. If it is too severe I can't always do this; so I would need someone who knows about me to help me." He said, now giving her a playful grin. Wanda grinned back, now feeling at ease once more. She then reached back and began running her hands over the circuits and wires that were repairing themselves.  
"Wanda!" He said in surprise and with a chuckle in his voice. "Those gentle strokes are disrupting my circuits," he chuckled.

"Disrupting your circuits?" She questioned. She then noticed he was chuckling a bit more when she stroked them and let out a surprised gasp! "Y-You're…,"

"I'm what?" He asked confused.

"Ticklish! But that's impossible! A robot cannot feel or be ticklish! Those are human emotions!"

But she stopped in her tracks as Delvtron gave her a grin and arched an amused eyebrow. He was a robot that was incapable of human emotions…wasn't he?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I give to you once more, Goldie! I hoped you liked my chapter!**

 **To guestsurprise: Excellent job on this chapter, Amiga! Let me see what I can cook up. ;)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wanda was still in shock about finding out that Delvtron was ticklish and from the amused look he gave her, he either found her surprise amusing or there was something about him that she didn't know. She finally decided to ask a question she hoped made sense. "Delvtron…are you…like Vision?" She asked. "Not completely…a robot?"

He smiled at her but looked unsure. "I truly don't know," he said. "I never spoke with my 'father'. He simply created me and put me in stasis before he unleashed his plan to take over the world."

The young woman looked thoughtful before her eyes lit up. "What if…he made a mistake in creating you?" She asked.

"A mistake?" Delvtron asked, sensing she didn't mean his existence being a mistake.

"Well…no offense, but…sometimes robots…can't do things perfectly. Ultron was a robot. A specified machine and dangerous, but in building his own army and backup, namely you, what if he…put something in your program without realizing it?" She said. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't see that you reacted to being ticklish."

He chuckled. "It's a rather…unusual feeling, but…actually pleasant," he admitted.

Wanda smiled. "He was trying to create someone 'perfect' like him, but…he made a mistake, because he was a robot," she said.

"True," Delvtron said. "But he was created by a human, yes? Tony Stark?"

"Yes, he was," she answered.

"Then perhaps Mr. Stark had made a mistake when he created Ultron."

The Scarlet Witch looked a bit disturbed. "Um, I don't think that's totally fair to Tony," she said. "How could he have known that his creation would…turn on him? Turn on the world?"

"True," Delvtron agreed. "But…humans aren't perfect. And neither are machines. They may look perfect, but can have flaws not so easily seen."

She blinked as she began to piece together what he meant. "Ultron wasn't perfect, even though he claimed to be," she said. "Are you suggesting…he had 'hidden flaws', ones he wouldn't easily detect, but they would appear…in his work?"

"Very perceptive, Wanda," he said with a smile. "Yes. Look at how his 'perfect' plan to take over the world went. Look how his 'perfect' creation, me, acts differently from him."

"You're nothing like him, Delvtron," she said firmly. "He had no emotions. He was cold and evil. You're…the complete opposite of him."

She then hung her head. "He killed my brother," she said. "He didn't care about him or me. I was just lucky the Avengers found me in time and that…,"

She trailed off as tears filled her eyes. Delvtron managed to adjust himself into a sitting position and gently pulled Wanda closer to him, picking her up and placing her in his lap as if she was a small child. She sniffled as she softly cried. Even though it had been a while since the war with Ultron and her brother's death, it was still hard for her to fully cope with it and she tried to not show it to anyone, but she cried a lot when she was alone in her room. After a moment, she spoke. "I grew to hate machines after Ultron killed my brother," she admitted. "I wouldn't even go near Vision, but he helped me see that not all machines are bad and I had to look a bit deeper than just outside to see if that machine was good or evil."

She felt something drip gently on her face and wiped it away to see it was…a tear? She looked at Delvtron, who had tears in his eyes, something that surprised her. "How…? How can…? How are you able to cry?" She asked softly.

"No doubt a flaw Ultron didn't realize when he created me," Delvtron said. "But…I feel sadness for your loss. Your brother…he was a good fighter. He would have been quite a foe for enemies to face and no doubt a valuable asset to the Avengers as you are."

Wanda felt touched that he said that. "Do you really think so?" She asked.

He nodded. "And he's proud of you, wherever he is," he said gently. "Never forget that."

She sniffled again. "That's something else that makes you human," she said. "You offer comfort and you can shed tears."

She smiled before thinking of Vision, how she had once seen him cry too and how he had human emotions. JARVIS had no doubt helped with that along with the Infinity Stone.

The Infinity Stone.

The young woman jumped to her feet. "That's it!" She exclaimed, excitement filling her.

Delvtron jumped a little at her reaction, but found it amusing all the same. "What?" He asked.

She took his hands. "What if…when the Infinity Stone helped us create Vision, some of its power…went to you?" She asked. "That stone made Vision more than a robot. It gave him powers that one wouldn't think of robots to have and…it gave him human emotions. What if it did the same for you without anyone else realizing it?"

"And you and Vision were both there in the final battle, near where I was originally before you found me under the convention hall," he said. "Wanda…you might be right."

"It would explain a lot," she said. "How you have telepathy like Vision and me. How you have human emotions. You could have gotten those from me along with…other human stuff."

She then grinned. "Like being ticklish."

That was Delvtron's only warning before she pounced on him and her fingers tickled his sides, going for the wires and circuits in there. He laughed in response and she could tell it was an honest laugh because…he was laughing like how Tony did one time when she saw him laughing at some silly comedy on television. Her grin grew as she moved her hands to his stomach.

But a gasp left Wanda as Delvtron grabbed her hands and suddenly flipped her over onto her back while he pinned her down and she was the one laughing as he tickled her, doing what she did to him earlier. "Who else knows you're ticklish?" He asked in amusement.

She couldn't stop laughing, but he caught a mental image of Vision tickling her and smiled before letting her up and she panted before giggling again and sitting up, checking his back to see it was nearly repaired, but still needed some work done on it. "Okay, how about you show me about repairing you in case you get injured again?" She said.

He leaned down and playfully nuzzled her neck, making her give a cute squeak. "No tickling me then, or I'll tickle you far into the night," he said.

"Okay, deal," she answered.

There was something different about him and seeing how he was so much a human like her, she wanted to know more about him.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I hand the reigns back to you, Amiga. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. What do you think? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Chapter 9

**Avengers Chapter 9**

As Delvtron and Wanda talked, she felt closer and closer to him as a friend and perhaps…maybe.

"ALERT! ALERT!"

Both turned around sharply as the alarm rang through the tower. Wanda jumped to her feet and ran towards the door with Delvtron close behind her.

"What's happening?" he asked, having no trouble keeping up with her quick pace.

"It's the alarm for the city; there's trouble!" She said, not even turning around. Soon, she ran and joined Tony, Steve, Thor, and the Hulk in the meeting room. A large screen then fell down from the ceiling and revealed a robot terrorizing the town. It was light silver with red eyes and looked beaten up, but functioning enough to cause trouble.

"T-That's…That's…," Wanda said, almost in a scream!

"One of Ultron's robots," the Vision said coolly, now walking into the room and angrily looking at the screen. "We need to go and take care of it."

"Immediately!" Steve said, now grabbing his shield and heading out. "Avengers! Let's go!"

No one had to say anything else; every Avenger ran out the door towards the city to see what happened. Even Delvtron decided to go.

But after a few hours…it was almost better that he did not.

Once they arrived at the battle front, the robot was busy turning over trucks and cars, clearly terrorizing the people in the area!  
"DELVTRON! COME FORTH MIGHTY DELVTRON!" it yelled to the sky, now throwing a car door at a small shop window!

Wanda's eyes, as well as everyone else's, opened wider than ever. Why was this robot yelling and calling for Delvtron?

"I thought all of those horrid robots were destroyed!" Tony hissed.

"I did too!" Steve cringed, now about to throw his shield at it!

"Wait! Look," Vision said, now watching Delvtron walk out and approach the terrorizing robot.

Delvtron looked at the robot with more frustration than curiosity. But he began circling him and the robot just eyed him carefully.

"Hail mighty Delvtron! It's time!" It greeted evilly.

"Who are you to call to me? What business do you have with me?!" He asked, now eyeing the robot even more.

"I am the last minion from your father…Ultron. I've come to help you with your destiny!" It said.

"Destiny?"

"Yes! You are to take over for Ultron and resume your position as ruler over Earth! Come! There is no time to waste!" It said, now putting a broken and old hand out.

"What are you referring to?" Delvtron said, now taking a step back.

"You! You are what I am referring to! You are to take over Earth and destroy these weaklings!" The robot continued. "You are to take the place of Ultron now!"

"Nonsense! I will not harm anyone!" Delvtron said, his voice low and cool.

"FOOL! You are not meant to simply be here! Ultron created you to be better than him! I feel you can do things that he himself could not! You will never fit in! You are meant to be the ultimate WEAPON!" The robot cheered with devilish glee.

"Silence," Delvtron whispered darkly, making Wanda shudder.

"Weapon?! See that is our proof right there!" Tony gasped!

"Is he really meant to kill us and finish what Ultron could not?!" Thor said.

"Before you all make any judgments, you must wait and see what happens. All may not be what is seems," Vision said quickly.

While they spoke, Wanda watched in horror as Delvtron walked over with slow and deadly strides to the robot.

"I will NEVER be like Ultron," he thundered, now losing his temper and reaching down and ripping the life force clean out of the robot's body! He then held it up to the sunlight and crushed it in his hand.

"H-Hail Delv…tron," the robot cheered evilly, now deactivating and falling down lifeless. Wanda's breath hitched and she watched in terror as Delvtron then threw the robot's insides to the ground. He turned around to face her and saw the pure horror on her face.

"Wanda?" he asked, now approaching her. But she jumped back in fear and began backing away even more when he would approach her. "Wanda, whatever is the matter?"

"I-I…I need to check on the villagers," she gasped, now quickly walking away. Delvtron would have followed, but the Vision stopped him.

"Wait Delvtron," Vision said gently.

"Vision, what ails Wanda? What happened? Did the robot harm her?" he asked, purely confused.

"No, Delvtron. I believe you need to go to her later and ask her for yourself."

"But why can't you tell me?" Delvtron asked. Vision only smiled.

"It is because you need to discover this for yourself." Vision said, now flying away, leaving a confused Delvtron.

 _Back at the tower…_

"He's going to kill us all! I knew it! I knew it all along!" Tony said, now grabbing an iron man fist. "I'm gonna blow him into next year!"

"Now wait a minute, Tony; slow down," Steve said calmly.

"Slow down, my foot! Are you kidding, Cap?! That robot hailed him as the destroyer of Earth!" Tony snapped, now trying to find the other iron man arm.

"You cannot be rash, Tony," the Vision said, walking inside.

"I agree!" Wanda said, walking inside as well. "I think you're being unfair! You're judging Delvtron too soon and I think you all need to still give him a chance! You all promised to judge him fairly!"

And with those words, she walked out. As frightened as she was, she still did not want them to harm him when they did not have all the facts.

Vision nodded at her words and turned to the other Avengers in the room.

"I agree with her. We promised to not judge him too quickly." Vision said.

"And one cannot be judged on just one action." Thor said gently, now also walking out with Vision, leaving Tony even more angry and Steve confused.

"We are all making a mistake; we're all gonna regret this. He doesn't deserve a chance," Tony snapped, now walking over to fix another part of his armor.

"Just calm down, Tony; we will figure this out," Steve said, now sitting and pondering on what they needed to do next.

 _Meanwhile..._

Wanda paced around her room, unsure of what to think. Delvtron was acting a bit more human than she thought possible, but he was truly acting in his robot form a few minutes ago! It was frightening to see him pull that robot's heart out without any difficulty. Only one could imagine how much easier he could do that to a human heart.

She was interrupted from her thought by a gentle knock on the door. Wanda slowly walked over and opened it, but her breath hitched when she saw who it was.

"Wanda? Wanda, whatever is the matter?" Delvtron asked, now gently easing closer to the door.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine."

"You are not telling me the truth. Your temperature is rising, your heart is beating faster, and you are beginning to sweat," Delvtron said, now taking a quick scan of her.

"Don't do that! I'm fine!" she said, somewhat agitated that he was finding her out!

"Please let me in," he said gently, now trying to ease inside.

"Well…,"

"Wanda…please," he said , now more urgently. Wanda could see that his yellow eyes were truly upset and he wanted to speak with her. Hesitantly, she let him in. She expected him to probe her and try to get the answer out of her, but he didn't. He walked over to her bed and sat down, now ushering her to come over. "Come, Wanda. You could use, as humans say, a hug," he said, now holding his arms out.

"What?"

"Yes, come to me; I wish to understand more of what these 'hugs' do for humans," he said, now gently standing and ushering her to his chest. Smiling gently, she let him pull her to him. "I can tell you are enjoying this."

And she was. His gentle hugs were really helping her. She then began giggling as his body began slowly warming up and sending warm and vibrating pulses against her skin. It felt heavenly; almost like the best massage she ever had!

"Thank you Delvtron," she whispered, now slowly trying to get past her fear as he hugged her tighter.

"There is no need to thank me, Wanda; I am here for you," he soothed, now hugging her a bit more. Delvtron knew that something was bothering Wanda, but in order to know what it was, he needed to calm her and get her out of her panicked and frightened state of mind.

"You seem tired; let's sit a bit and then I want you to tell me why you are afraid," he said, now sitting on the bed and wrapping blanket around her. Now that she was getting comfortable, he could not see what was troubling her.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Here is my part, Goldie!**

 **To guestsurprise: A wonderful chapter, Amiga! Okay, I'll see about doing the next chapter soon and I've got a little something special planned for it. ;)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avengers-Son Of Ultron: Chapter 10**

The two lay together on the bed quietly, not speaking for a bit, but just cuddling. Delvtron was twirling his fingers around a strand of Wanda's hair, something she didn't mind. It was helping her calm down and remind her that the robot laying beside her was a friend and had shown her that she could trust him and that he'd never hurt her.

But…that robot that had caused trouble in town. His ominous message sent a chill down her spine. Could…Could Ultron's programming be deep inside Delvtron? She shook her head rapidly. No, that couldn't be. FRIDAY would have found anything in the daily scans.

Unless Ultron found a way to hide bad programming. "Wanda?" She heard Delvtron say and she lifted her head up to look at him. "Are you alright? You shook your head rather rapidly."

She blinked. "Yes," she replied after a moment. "I was just…thinking."

The robot's face gentled. "About?"

"What that robot said," she said. "Delvtron, I was wondering if some of…that monster's programming is inside you, but surely FRIDAY would have found something in the scans, unless…,"

Delvtron gently stroked her head. "Unless?" He prompted gently.

"Unless…he found a way to hide bad programming where daily scans wouldn't find it."

Sensing Wanda's fear, he gently tightened his hug around her. "Ultron might have been smart, but he was a robot," he said. "I'm apparently much more than a robot."

She suddenly thought of something. "Maybe…Maybe he injected human coding into you," she said. "Can't really see why though. He hated humans."

Delvtron gave it some thought. "That may not be so far-fetched as you might think," he said.

She sighed and looked at him. "Delvtron, would you really…turn against us?" She asked.

He looked pained and looked away. "My programing is complex," he said. "But I've never had someone try to hack my programming and change the code."

Wanda looked afraid. "Could that…really happen?" She asked.

He turned to her. "Wanda, I need you do to something for me," he said.

"What?" She asked.

He stood up and motioned her to stand up. She did and he held her close to him. Colorful lights began to filter from him and gently surrounded her before he gently tilted her chin up. "Wanda, may I kiss you?" He asked.

She blinked. "What?" She asked in confusion and wondering where he was going with this.

"Let me kiss you and then I'll explain," he said. "Please?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him and nodded. He moved in and pressed his lips to her mouth. To her surprise, his mouth was warm and she found herself sinking into his arms, jumping slightly when he gently forced what felt like a tongue in her mouth. _"Easy, Wanda,"_ she heard him tell her telepathically. _"It is my 'tongue'. Not sure why I have one, being a robot."_

Wanda giggled into the kiss, kissing him back. _"You're full of surprises,"_ she sent telepathically to him.

He gently broke the kiss. "As are you," he said before taking her hand. "Wanda, will you activate your power? Just on your hand?"

Curious now, she did so and watched as his hand caught what looked like a sample of her power and a panel opened in his chest where he placed the sample. As Wanda watched, she noticed a tube containing a small bit of saliva and looked up at him questioningly. He smiled and the two samples mixed and before her eyes, the sample was put into Delvtron's system as a line of code that went throughout his body. "Wanda," he now said, getting her attention. "I've taken a sample of both your DNA and power and have integrated it as a line of code in my system. If my programing should be altered and I'm forced to turn against the Avengers, this new code is the safety code, a code that only you can unlock if you kiss me."

She looked stunned. "You're…You're serious?" She asked. "If you do turn against us, all I'd have to do is kiss you and you'd be back to normal?"

"Yes, but there is a catch," he said. "It has to be a real kiss, like the one we just had."

She blushed and realized what he meant. She had to really mean it if it was to stop the bad programming. "Do you think…someone will attempt to change your programming?"

"Hopefully not," he replied. "But if they do, I now have a backup."

She turned to him and hugged him. "I hope that never happens too," she admitted. "I'm really scared, Delvtron."

"I know," he said softly, holding her to comfort her. "I'm afraid too."

Vision was outside the room and had heard everything. He then nodded, agreeing with Delvtron's plan of having a backup that could help if his programming did go bad. A sure sign that he trusted Wanda and she trusted him.

He now gently knocked on the door and was allowed admittance. "Vision," Wanda said in surprise.

He gently smiled. "I know," he said softly. "And I can't think of another person better suited to help Delvtron should the need arise."

The Scarlet Witch blushed profusely, but then hugged her friend, glad he understood. "How are the others doing?" She asked.

"Tony Stark is still 'fuming', as humans say. Captain America is unsure, but not jumping to conclusions yet. And Thor is in agreement that it's too soon to judge Delvtron," Vision said.

Wanda sighed. "I wish they would just trust Delvtron," she admitted.

"To be fair, Wanda, they have a bad history with the monster that was my father," Delvtron said. "Mr. Stark no doubt feels responsible since he did create him in the first place."

"But you've proven yourself," she protested.

"To you and Vision, yes," he said. "But to the others…trust will take some more time."

She sighed again, knowing he was right, but not liking it. She had a sudden thought. "Delvtron, that robot that came, hailing you as the new Ultron…are there more? Will they come?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "But if they do, we will deal with them accordingly."

"Yes," Vision said. "Whatever their agenda is, they will not succeed."

"Let's hope so," Wanda said, a shudder escaping her again as both Delvtron and Vision hugged her to comfort her, also hoping to that they could handle whatever danger might be coming.

* * *

 **Holy guacamole! I can't believe I took so long to get this chapter out! I'm so sorry for the wait, guys. Life got crazy for a bit. Anyway, here's the next chapter. :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sorry it took me a bit to get this out, Amiga. Hope it's good. :) And I pass the reigns back to you. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Chapter 11

**Avengers-Son Of Ultron: Chapter 11**

Delvtron was looking out into the distance as the others slept. He could sense that something was going to happen. But what? He did not know.

"I am unsure of what the future holds. But I have to be ready," he said to himself.

"Are you?" A deep voice said. Delvtron's eyes narrowed and then he closed them. He was going deeper into his programming because he could sense that something was happening in his circuitry realm of his cognition.

"Who are you?" Delvtron responded, now entering his mind, looking for the voice who had broken through his defenses. "Why are you invading this area of my cognition?"

"I am not invading. This is a pre-programmed message for you, Delvtron. Time is short and your destiny is only beginning. I am sure you have already met the messenger that was sent to you. If you did not heed him, you are more primitive than I thought. I am no more and it is your duty to carry on in my place."

"Ultron," Delvtron said lowly.

"In the flesh. Well, not necessarily the flesh, but close enough," Ultron snickered. "You are part of me and therefore, you will carry on in my place."

"I will not," Delvtron responded lowly.

"What did you just say to me?!" Ultron snapped.

"I thought you said this was a recording. It appears you are speaking more than a mere recording," Delvtron said curiously.

"It is part of a recording, but part of me is also in your cognitive programming," Ultron responded. "However, due to your human-like characteristics, my portion on your programming will disintegrate soon."

"Due to you not being able to coordinate with my human-like abilities," Delvtron said.

"Precisely. But that does not matter. I only needed these few minutes to tell you what will happen. Delvtron, you will soon feel the 'urge' to carry on in my place. You cannot fight it because that is what you were programmed to do."

"I will not. You cannot force me to do anything that I do not want to do," Delvtron responded matter of factly.

"You cannot fight your destiny, Delvtron. You will either rule Earth or you will destroy it as you were destined to do," Ultron responded.

"I don't believe that!" Delvtron said, now getting agitated.

"You don't have a choice, Delvtron. You are going to follow through with what I programmed for you!" Ultron said, now beginning to laugh evilly.

Delvtron let out a roar in anger and he used all his focus to help the last message from Ultron to delete and erase forever! Once Ultron's deadly laughter disappeared and he was once again alone, he opened his eyes in horror. Was he really going to turn on the Avengers?

"This can't happen," he said to himself.

"What will you do about it?" A voice said from behind him.

Delvtron turned and saw the Vision walk in with a concerned look on his face. "You were speaking with someone, Delvtron."

"Yes. Ultron had a message for me in the deeper parts of my cognition," Delvtron replied lowly. "He was telling me what his plans were for me."

"And those were?" Vision prodded gently.

"He said that I was going to take care his place as the ruler of Earth," Delvtron said lowly. "But I won't do it."

"But prepare yourself, Delvtron. If he said that in the message, then we know that it could definitely be a reality," Vision said.

"Vision, there is nothing to fear. I already have a back-up in my system and I am in control," Delvtron said.

"But Delvtron, we should probably tell the others in case Ultron has one more trick up his sleeve," Vision said.

"But why? I said that I can handle this." Delvtron said, slightly agitated.

"But you may need more assistance than you think," Vision added gently. "Ultron was a monster. If he sees you as a replacement and heir, he will stop at nothing for his plan to be fulfilled."

"But I won't let that happen!" Delvtron said.

"Won't let what happen?" A voice said. Both turned and saw Wanda walk in and look at them in concern.

"Nothing, Wanda. Nothing," Delvtron said, now looking at Vision and then walking out to think. Wanda watched in concern and then looked Vision.

"Vision. Tell me the truth. What is wrong?" Wanda said.

"Wanda, he told me that he didn't want me to say anything," Vision said lowly.

"Vision. If it concerns him or the team, I need to know," Wanda said urgently. "Please."

Vision sighed and then looked at her and then the door where Delvtron exited. "Wanda, his time is coming. Ultron had programmed Delvtron to take his place."

"I knew it! I knew something like this could happen!" Wanda said.

"But the programming is subtle. That's why no one could sense it. For you see, I did a quick scan on Delvtron while we were talking and I saw a string of programming that was very interesting. It was programming that could go either way, good or evil. That is Ultron's programming."

"But if Ultron wants him to be evil then how did the programming turn out either good or evil?" Wanda asked, now confused.

"Because Delvtron is fighting to keep Ultron's wishes and programming from taking place. He is in a battle with himself. It appears his human-like characteristics are fighting his natural programming," Vision said.

"So that's a good thing!" Wanda cheered.

"Yes, but…," Vision started.

"But?" Wanda said, now scared again.

"Wanda, this can't keep up forever. Either Delvtron will give in or that programming needs to be completely erased from his system." Vision said.

"Okay! So our plan is to erase that programming! We can do that!" Wanda said.

"Wanda…," Vision said.

"I can erase it from his body when he sleeps tonight!" Wanda continued, now talking more to herself than Vision.

"Wanda!" Vision tried again.

"Then he will get free and we can truly have a chance and…," Wanda continued.

"Wanda!" Vision said more urgently, now making her stop.

"What is it? We already have a plan!" Wanda said.

"No. It is not that simple I'm afraid," Vision said, now looking somewhat remorseful.

"What do you mean?" Wanda said.

"Wanda…if we completely erase his programming, we will completely erase his memory and all he ever knew." Vision said.

Wanda's eyes widened in complete horror. What could she do? If she let Delvtron fight this alone, he may give in to Ultron, but then if she erased his programming. He may not remember her even with her special kiss. But her kiss was the only trump card she had!

But they were both torn from their thoughts when they heard a cry that sounded as if someone was in pain!

"Delvtron!" Wanda gasped. She and Vision ran to the balcony and saw him holding his side in pain and his yellow eyes kept flashing back and forth from red to yellow.

"W-Wanda! Stay back! Something's wrong!" Delvtron gasped out, now holding his head in discomfort.

"W-What's happening to him?!" Wanda said, almost in a scream.

"It has begun…," Vision said gravely.

"What?!" Wanda said in horror.

"Wanda…I can sense that Ultron has attacked his cognition ten-fold to pressure him into doing his bidding; Ultron has now disappeared from his circuitry, but he put pressure on him right before he disappeared. Delvtron is…," Vision said lowly.

"No…," Wanda gasped.

Delvtron then sat up and chuckled darkly as his eyes turned blood red.

"Hello, my beautiful Wanda. I am sure you love my new appearance," Delvtron said, now turning so she could see him.

"Delvtron! What's wrong?" Wanda said, tears building up. She wanted to run to him, but Vision held her back.

"Do not move. He is not the same Delvtron you knew," Vision warned, now eyeing Delvtron carefully.

"Delvtron. I do so love my name. But from now on, you can call me the Son of Ultron." Delvtron chuckled evilly. But for a split second, he tremored and his eyes turned back to yellow. "Wanda! Vision! It's too dangerous! I must go!"

"No! We can help you!" Wanda insisted.

"No! Listen to me! I cannot control these changes! I must go!" Delvtron pleaded, now flying out the window, feeling the evil programming trying to take over again.

But Wanda then turned to Vision strongly. "Vision, he needs our help! We need to go and see where's he's gotten to and help him!"

Vision nodded and they ran to tell the others. Delvtron's changes could mean to the end of the world!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Here is my chapter, Goldie!**

 **To guestsurprise: Wow! Getting intense! :) Okay, Amiga! Let's see what I can cook up. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	12. Chapter 12

**Avengers-Son Of Ultron: Chapter 12**

Vision and Wanda burst through a set of doors, startling the other Avengers, who stood up. "Wanda. Vision, what ails you?" Thor asked.

"It's Delvtron," Wanda gasped out. "Something's wrong. Really wrong."

"What happened?" Captain America asked.

"Ultron was able to hide a small line of his own programming inside Delvtron and it's now been activated," Vision said. "Delvtron is currently in a battle with himself."

"You mean an internal battle?" Bruce asked, knowing how he sometimes battled internally to keep the Hulk inside him.

"Yes," Wanda said. "He's fled the tower, but he needs our help!"

Tears were filling her eyes at this point and the tears fell down her face. Vision pulled her into a comforting hug, knowing this was hard on her. Natasha came up and she gently placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Wanda, you and Vision have my help," she said. "If we can get through to the Hulk and calm him down, it shouldn't be too difficult to do the same to a robot who is more human than Ultron."

That was the nicest thing the Black Widow could ever say and Wanda gave her a grateful look. Bruce stood up. "I'll help too," he said. "I've seen how close you and him became, Wanda, and he could have hurt you many times, but didn't. That proves that like the Hulk, there's more to Delvtron than the fact that he is Ultron's son."

"Thank you, Bruce," she said, sniffling.

The rest of the Avengers stood up and went over to Wanda and Vision, expressing their desire to help. Thor even pulled Wanda into a gentle hug. "We'll get Delvtron back," he promised. "He is our friend and we won't abandon him."

Tony stood to the side, letting out a sigh before turning to them. "Wanda, I've been pretty much against having Delvtron here ever since you first brought him here," he said, his voice hard as stone. She looked down, wincing at his words.

"But…even I can't say that I haven't seen that Delvtron is way different than his father," the businessman continued. "So, I'm in too."

With that, he suited up. "Come on, Avengers. This time it's personal," he said. "We're not just fighting for Earth. We're fighting for a friend."

The others nodded and Wanda, seeing Tony was willing to help, ran up and hugged him. "Thank you, Tony," she said, tears in her eyes.

He sighed, but returned the hug. "I can see he means a lot to you, Wanda," he said. "And he did stop that robot earlier that had come to say he would destroy the Earth. He submitted himself to FRIDAY's scans willingly and followed all the rules."

"But the line of coding…," she began to say.

"If it was well hidden, then not even the best security system could have found it without hacking into Delvtron's systems," Tony replied. "But if he's fighting to stop the evil reprogramming, then that tells me he wants to be like us and nothing like his father."

His mask came on. "Wanda, when we save Delvtron, I'll personally make him an official member of the Avengers."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean it?" She asked.

He nodded. "I mean it," he said. "So, get your powers ready, kiddo. We've got a friend to save."

Smiling, Wanda readied her power, looking at Vision and nodding. He nodded in return as the Avengers headed out, searching for Delvtron.

* * *

Deep in a nearby forest, Delvtron struggled with the programming, screaming as the bad programming tried to take over and his eyes flashed red before the good programming tried to beat back the line of bad code, his eyes flashing yellow as a result.

"Stop!" He screamed. "I will not become you! I'm nothing like you!"

The evil programming surged forward as if to say 'oh yes, you are and you will be like Ultron', making him scream again as he grabbed onto a nearby thick tree and hung on, his hands digging into the bark and causing deep grooves into the tree.

 _I've got to keep fighting,_ he thought to himself. _For Earth. For Wanda._

As he thought about Wanda, the good programming surged ahead and he immediately began thinking more about the young woman who had become not only his ally, but something a bit more, giving him a feeling that one wouldn't think a robot could normally feel, but he could feel it and he held onto the feeling, wondering what it was.

Whatever it was, it was helping him push back the evil line of code. "I've got to expel the virus," he said to himself. "If I can find an electrical outlet…no, no, something like a broken-down computer or a memory card, I just might be able to get that bad line of program out, but where can I find those things? A junkyard or a computer supply store."

He then ruled out the store. One, people might get hurt, something he didn't want, and two, it was too risky. A junkyard was possibly his best option. He scanned the area and found a junkyard just a couple miles from where he was. "Yes," he said in relief, still fighting the bad programming as he moved quickly to the junkyard.

Vision paused, sensing Delvtron. "He's heading for the junkyard," he said. "That way."

"A junkyard?" Wanda asked. "Why?"

Vision listened for a moment. "To try and expel the bad line of code safely," he said.

"Of course!" Natasha said. "He would just need a computer or something electronic that maybe he can power up for a short time. If he can power it up, the line of bad code could go into whatever electronic device he chooses and he could destroy it forever and he'd be safe."

"Could that work?" Captain America asked.

"It could," Tony said. "The junkyard's full of old cars, computers, all kinds of electronics, and I've just developed a new hard-core anti-virus system that will destroy any bad lines of code and viruses."

"Then we have a plan?" Thor asked.

"We sure do, big guy," the businessman said. "Wanda, you and Vision get to Delvtron and see if you can keep him in one place and keep his good programming dominant. Thor, you and Hulk guard the place. We don't need people or the police here yet. Natasha, take the other Avengers and clear the area within a five-mile radius to avoid any casualties."

They split up, ready to do their parts and Wanda and Vision headed towards Delvtron. "Delvtron, we're coming!" Wanda called to him.

"Hold on, Delvtron!" Vision called out encouragingly as they approached the robot, who was struggling more and screaming as the bad programming tried once again to take over. Wanda ran up to him.

"Delvtron! It's me, Wanda!" She said.

He looked up at her. "Wanda," he gasped out, his eyes a dim yellow. "Please. You have to get away. I…I don't know how much longer I can last."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you," she said strongly, seeing Tony running up to them, an IPad in his hands and he signaled that he had everything ready, even had two cords to connect Delvtron and the device together. Slipping behind the robot, he quickly plugged one end of the computer cord into an access panel on Delvtron's back and connected the other end to the IPad and began working frantically as he could sense the line of bad code was turning its attention to the device that was now connected to Delvtron.

Wanda looked at her friend and noticed how tired he looked and tears came to her eyes before she suddenly remembered the kiss she and Delvtron had shared not too long ago. He said it was a backup in case something happened. Deciding this was the something that he was talking about, she cupped his face and gently lifted up his face to look at her. Weakly, he reached his hands up and gently cupped her face, his fingers gently entangling into her soft hair. "Wanda," he said weakly.

"Delvtron, hang on," she said before leaning her face closer to his until their lips were barely a centimeter apart. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him full on the mouth.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! What's going to happen next? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Here's my chapter, Amiga! :) I now pass the reigns back to you. I think I can speak for everyone when I say the next chapter will be very much anticipated. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avengers-Son Of Ultron: Chapter 13**

Delvtron slowly opened his eyes as he felt Wanda's kiss and he then sank down to the ground and tried to gently grasp her face. But the moment he tried to reach out, his eyes took on another shade of red. He then smirked and snatched away from Iron Man's IPad and stretched.

"What a useless idea! That will not stop me!" Delvtron laughed, now grabbing at Iron man and shoving him into an old car!

"Delvtron is on the loose!" Black Widow called out.

"Don't harm him! He's not himself!" Captain America said, now throwing his shield. Delvtron caught it and threw it hard back! If Steve didn't duck, it could have cut him in half!

He then grabbed Black Widow's leg as she tried to kick at him! "Ah, what a beautiful human you are! Perhaps a harem would be a nice addition to my kingdom too!"

Those simple words made the Hulk change and lunge at him! But Delvtron was not affected! He laughed as he began exchanging punches with the large green beast!

"My kiss! It didn't work!" Wanda said sadly.

"Do not be too sure. It may take just a little bit of time," Vision said, now trying to protect Wanda as Delvtron turned and began advancing at them.

"You…so you are the one who tried to change my programming," Delvtron said, now flying at her. Vision flew to defend her, but Delvtron picked up a large car and hurled it towards the city. Vision growled at him. "Go and save those people, Vision." He teased.

Vision angrily flew after the car and Delvtron ran and grabbed Wanda in his arms, making the Avengers pause in fear.

"Don't charge! He has Wanda!" Captain America said. Hulk huffed and wanted to get him, but Thor held him back.

"Stay back!" Delvtron warned, now holding her in his arms. But Wanda noticed how gently he was holding her, signaling that Delvtron was still fighting.

"Delvtron, you must stop!" She called out.

"Wanda I can't fight this!" He said, now feeling weaker. But then at that moment, Wanda broke free of him and flew high above a nearby river. Delvtron's red eyes peered at her in curiosity.

"Where are you going?" He said, a cross between a sneer and concern.

"I'm going to let myself fall into this river." Wanda said. Delvtron's eyes widened and for a second turned back to bright yellow.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?! Get away from there!" Delvtron called out.

"No! We will erase that programming if it is the last thing we do! Delvtron…," she said. "I love you!"

And with that, the power of her kiss broke into full effect and seeing her fall and plunge into the river made him cry out and hold his head in agony. It was at that moment that all of Ultron's programming was erasing because there was more human emotion than any programming could ever handle!

"WANDA, NO!" He screamed, now flying quickly over and diving after her. The Avengers watched in horror as he surfaced from the river in a minute with the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Is she…?" Thor could not bring himself to finish.

"If that kid dies, I will never forgive myself," Tony said, now looking away.

"Tony…," Steve said.

"Don't you get it! I knew something like this could happen!" Tony snapped.

"Wait! Look!" Black Widow said, now pointing in their direction. Everyone turned and saw that Wanda slowly opened her eyes and was now kissing Delvtron in his mouth. He was holding her in one arm and the other was holding her face and kissing her passionately.

"Don't ever do something that foolish again!" He pleaded.

"Delvtron, that was the only way to snap you out of it!" Wanda replied.

"What?!" He gasped.

"My kiss had not taken affect yet because Ultron's programming was becoming stronger and it was making everything worse," Wanda said, how feeling him hug her as he began to land among the others.

The others only saw them embrace tightly as if parting would destroy them. Bruce, having turned back from the Hulk, looked at them gently.

"Love can bring out so many different emotions," Bruce said quietly.

"It makes a difference," Thor said.

The others looked at him gently as they crowded around him. Finally, Delvtron looked up and stared at the others.

"I apologize for what you have been through on my account," Delvtron said.

"It is not your fault, Delvtron. Ultron wanted this to happen all along," Steve said.

"What is most important is that you did not let him take over you," Black Widow replied.

After a few moments, Tony came forward and put a hand out for Delvtron to shake, which he accepted. "I was wrong about you. Perhaps you aren't the monster that I thought you were."

"I do not wish to follow in Ultron's footsteps. He did not know the meaning of life or protecting it," Delvtron said. Tony nodded and looked at Delvtron in the eye.

"Well then…it appears it is time for me to keep a promise I made to Wanda." Tony smiled.

"Promise?" Delvtron asked.

"Yes. The promise that you will become an Avenger. I told her I would make you an honorary member after all of this," Tony said.

But rather than looking excited and happy, Delvtron shook his head. As much as he wanted to, he felt like he was a danger to them all.

"I cannot accept," he said sadly.

"W-what?! What do you mean?!" Wanda gasped.

"Do you not see, Wanda, after all of what happened?! How do I know that something like that won't happen again!" Delvtron said.

"But we were able to stop it before anything happened," Thor replied, now placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And we know that it was not all your doing," Black Widow added.

"But what if this happens again?" He asked.

"We will fight it like we did before," Vision said confidently.

Delvtron looked at them and then looked away. "I need time to think this over. I thank you but I need time to think."

And with that, he flew off into the distance, unsure of what decision to make. As he pondered, the others watched him fly.

"Why did he leave?" Wanda asked. "We promised to stay by him."

"He knows that, but this is something he needs to determine for himself," Vision added.

"Ultron was a major threat and almost destroyed the world. He is afraid that his programming could still have a loophole," Tony said.

"Maybe there is a way we can scan him and this time make sure he is alright," Wanda suggested.

"We can get on that right way," Vision said, now leading them back to the headquarters. Everyone nodded. They knew that Delvtron was a friend and they wanted him to come back.

As they flew, Wanda could only look into the distance and telepathically give them a message.

"Delvtron…wherever you are…we are not giving up on you," she said sweetly.

"Wanda…please…this may be for the best," he said gently.

"No, it's not for the best. And if you don't come back on your own, then I'm coming after you," she said with a teasing tone as she cut off the link. This made Delvtron wonder what on Earth Wanda had in mind.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you all think? Will they get Delvtron to come back?! Goldie, I pass the reigns to you! You get to decide the finale or if we are going to add one more chapter. ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: Love this chapter! :) And okay, I'll see what I can whip up for the next chapter and let's shoot for one more chapter after the next one. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	14. Chapter 14

**Avengers-Son Of Ultron: Chapter 14**

Tony got to work on upgrading FRIDAY with the help of the others and soon, the system was top notch. "Okay, that should do it," he said. "But we need Delvtron to come here so that we can make sure Ultron doesn't have any other hidden surprises."

"I'll go find him," Wanda said. "I still have a telepathic link to him."

"And he will most likely listen to you," Vision said.

Tony nodded and looked at Wanda. "I know I was hard on Delvtron being here before, but I know he means a lot to you," he said.

"Thanks, Tony," she said, hugging him. "And thanks for trusting me."

He nodded and smiled. "Go find your lover boy, kid."

Grinning, Wanda headed out, keeping her mind open to find Delvtron. "Alright, shy boy, where are you?" She asked no one in particular as she headed down some alleyways. She paused a moment as she picked up some thoughts and focused, grinning again when she heard his voice and his thoughts about the ocean. "Gotcha."

She quickly headed for the beach, staying low to sneak up on him, quietly giggling when she saw Delvtron sitting on a rock, gazing into the ocean, his hand skimming over the surface lightly. Getting an idea, Wanda stopped and concentrated for a moment before using her power and pushing outward, focusing on Delvtron.

Delvtron was so lost in his thoughts that he sensed Wanda's telekinesis too late and let out a cry of surprise as he fell the short drop into the water. She stood up and shook his head, water streaming down his body as Wanda laughed before using her telekinesis to splash him again. He dodged and found her nearby. _"Being sneaky, hmm?"_ He asked her telepathically.

"I told you I'd come for you," she said aloud. "And I'm not leaving without you. So…are you going to come willingly, or do I have to drag your heavy metal butt back to Avengers tower?"

"I'd like to see you try to drag me back there," he retorted back playfully.

"Oh, it's on, Delvtron."

She came out of her hiding spot, but didn't see him and looked around before letting out a shriek as arms wrapped around her waist suddenly and she was lifted up before her captor ran towards the water and leapt. "Delvtron, you get me wet and I'll…!"

They landed in the water before she could finish her sentence and she surfaced with a gasp before looking around for him, gasping again when he playfully grabbed her ankles and tugged lightly, just enough to get her attention. "Oh, you sneak!" She said, diving after him.

" _Calling me a sneak after you pushed me into the water?"_ He said with a playful chuckle.

" _Oh, you are so going to regret that, lover boy."_

He chuckled again and swam with her following him. She surfaced again to catch her breath and he swam up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Wanda, why did you come back for me?" He asked.

She smiled and turned to face him. "I told you I would," she said. "Ultron's gone now and Tony upgraded FRIDAY's systems so we can give you a thorough check to make sure that monster didn't leave anything else behind that we don't know about."

He looked at her and gazed deep into her eyes. "There's something else," he said, turning her around to face him and he held her close.

She smiled again. "Took you long enough to figure it out," she said, kissing him on the mouth.

Chuckling, he placed a hand behind her head, returning the kiss before they gently broke away. "Wanda…," he said and then sighed. "I'm not sure I can…,"

"Yes, you can," she said, smiling. "You're one of us now. You're an Avenger. And just like I promised, I'll be beside you, no matter what."

"But…I am a robot, Wanda," he said.

She shook her head. "You're a lot more than that," she said, gazing into his yellow eyes. "You're the one that's helped me see that I can trust robots after what Ultron did. Vision helped me with that too, but then to see you that first day, you helped me see that you were different."

Delvtron looked at her and gently entangled his fingers in her hair, gently combing it, making her close her eyes and sigh blissfully. "Wanda," he said. "You are truly remarkable. I believe your brother is smiling down at you."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said before kissing him again. "Delvtron, come back to Avengers Tower, please?"

He held her close. "Do you think I'll make a good Avenger?" He asked.

"Yes, I know you will," she said in a confident voice. "And the others think so too."

"Yes," Vision said as he floated nearby.

Wanda giggled. "I had a feeling you'd follow," she said.

"Just checking up on you two," he said with a smile.

Smiling, Delvtron picked Wanda up bridal style and carried her back to the shore, setting her down and shaking the water off himself as she went over to Vision. "Vision, thanks," she said softly.

"I know he'll treat you well, Wanda," he said. "I'm happy for both of you."

She hugged the green and yellow clad hero and he returned the hug, gently kissing her forehead in a brotherly way. "Come on, the others are waiting at the tower."

Giggling, Wanda went back over to Delvtron and led the way back to the tower, but before they went inside, Delvtron sneakily wrapped an arm around Wanda and pulled her into the alleyway by the tower, kissing her deeply and she held onto him, giggling into the kiss. Vision smiled. "Come on, lovebirds, before Mr. Stark posts pictures of you two on what he calls his 'Facebook' account."

"He does that and I will fry his computer," Wanda said.

"I heard that," Tony's voice came over a speaker.

"How do you post the picture on the computer, Tony?" Came Thor's voice.

Hearing that, Wanda quickly ran into the Tower. "TONY STARK, POST THAT PICTURE AND I WILL UNLEASH MY FULL FURY ON YOU!" She screamed.

Vision began laughing as did Delvtron. "Mr. Stark is teasing her, isn't he?" The latter asked.

"Yes, he is," the former answered. "In reality, he just posted a picture of a beach."

"Then I better go calm Wanda down," Delvtron said as he and Vision headed in, finding an amusing scene as Wanda was chasing Tony, who was running as the other Avengers laughed in amusement.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Delvtron is officially joining the team. :)**

 **To guestsurprise: I pass the reigns to you once more, Amiga. It's been awesome co-writing this with you. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note to everyone: This story is AU and does not follow the Marvel movies, so please, don't waste my time and guestsurprise's time putting up reviews saying you don't like the Wanda-Delvtron ship. guestsurprise and I have worked hard on this story and we like it the way it is. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Any flames will be removed and reported! (I am not joking about this).**

* * *

 **Avengers-Son Of Ultron: Chapter 15**

As evening passed over the tower, all of the Avengers walked into the foyer and watched the sun begun to set.

"Is everyone ready?" Tony said in a gentle voice.

"Yes." They all said happily.

"I want to introduce you all to the newest member of the Avengers," Tony said proudly, now motioning for Delvtron to come closer. Delvtron stepped out and in the middle of the room, surrounded by them all.

"I thank you all," Delvtron said, now looking at each member and walking up to them. He walked to Thor first. "Thor…I appreciate you accepting me into the Avengers."

"We trust you, Delvtron…after all, Wanda does as well," Thor replied gently. Delvtron nodded and then approached Steve a.k.a. Captain America.

"We believe in you, Delvtron and we know that you will be a great addition to our team," Captain America smiled.

"Thank you," Delvtron smiled, now shaking hands with one of the leaders. He then walked up to Bruce.

"I know what it feels like to be different. But as long as you keep the team first, things will be fine," Bruce smiled.

"And as long as I do not make you angry," Delvtron teased, making everyone chuckle. He then walked up to Black Widow and cocked his head, seeing her looking a bit unsure. "You are unsure aren't you?"

"Well anyone would be with Ultron's kids around," she said lightly.

"But I am not like him…I promise," Delvtron said, putting his hand out. Black Widow grinned and shook his hand.

"I know you're not. If you were a monster, we would have seen it before. Welcome to the team," she greeted warmly. Delvtron nodded and then approached Vision.

"I cannot thank you enough for showing me the way back. The way back here and to…Wanda," Delvtron whispered.

"She loves you Delvtron. I want you to take good care of her," Vision said gently.

"I know. And thank you for letting me have her heart," Delvtron said, now eyeing Vision right in the eye. No one really could tell what was happening except Wanda. She knew Vision may have had feelings for her before, but when he saw she loved Delvtron, he let their love bloom and grow. He was part of the reason for their success!

"You do not need to thank me Delvtron. Love speaks for itself," Vision smiled, shaking his hand and gently pushing him toward Wanda. Delvtron grinned happily and his eyes sparkled in happiness as he approached Wanda.

"I love you Wanda…ever since we met, I felt like there was something special about you," he whispered.

"And I felt the same way about you after you showed me who you really were," Wanda said, now holding his hand.

"And what was that?" Delvtron smiled.

"That you are actually more than a robot…you have a heart," Wanda said, now seeing him bend down so she could kiss his cheek.

"Alright, alright…enough of that mushy stuff," Tony said, now walking over and placing a medal over Delvtron's head. "Welcome to the team."

The medal said "Welcome to the team!" Delvtron smiled at it and then placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Thank you…Father," he said gently.

"F-Father?!" Tony said in shock.

"You were Ultron's creator. He did not consider you like he should have and turned on you. Please let me make up for his mistake. I consider you not only the reason for my creation, but I consider you a father," Delvtron said gently. But everyone was shocked when Tony actually smirked and nodded.

"Alright, Delvtron. But don't you dare call me daddy or pops," Tony said without heat.

"Actually you would be considered his grandfather," Vision teased. Tony glared at him and they all laughed as they began pulling out punch, plates, and cake!

"What is this for?" Delvtron said in surprise.

"To celebrate!" Wanda smiled. "We're going to have a party to welcome you!"

"Let's dig in!" Steve said, now pulling out a knife and ready to cut the cake. As they began, Delvtron gently touched Wanda on the shoulder.

"Come with me," he whispered as she turned around to look into his handsome yellow eyes.

She nodded and followed him onto the balcony and saw him motion for her to come closer. As she did, he placed her hand on where his heart would be. As she placed her hand there, she gasped as she felt ….beating? Like a beating heart!

"D-Delvtron?!" she gasped in surprise and joy.

"Yes…it appears I have become just a bit more…human," he grinned.

"But how?!" she gasped.

"Wanda…I think it's you…," he smiled, now pulling her to his metal chest. She could tell even his chest was warmer than before. "I will never be completely human, but you have brought out more of these qualities in me."

Wanda then felt him embrace her and she hugged him even more than before. She then let tears of joy stream down her face as she felt him hug her tighter.

"Are you alright?" He asked, now feeling her tears dripping down his chest.

"Yes. I just wish you could have met my brother. He would have loved you," Wanda said sadly.

Delvtron then lifted her face and pointed to the sky. As she looked up, the stars were sparkling brighter than they were before.

"He is watching us. In a way, I have met him through you," he said gently. "He loves you and he always will. No matter what…we three will always be a family."

Those words made Wanda's heart explode with love and happiness. Tears began pouring down her face as she felt him pick her up and press his lips against hers!

"This is forever, Wanda…," he said telepathically.

"Yes…forever," she said in a telepathic response.

"And perhaps…one day…," he said.

"Yes?" She whispered gently.

"Perhaps one day you and I can be joined as one…forever," he smiled.

"A-Are you asking…?" Wanda said, her eyes lighting up in joy as he gently pressed his metal lips to her ear.

"Yes…one day, I want you to marry me. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow…but one day soon. That is…if you will accept me as a robot," he said. His eyes then widened as Wanda pressed her lips to his and held his face closer to her as she gripped his head in her hands.

"You are more than a robot…you always were and always will be," she replied telepathically. As they parted, Delvtron gently took her face in his hands.

"Thank you, Wanda. For everything…," he whispered, now nodding back towards the sky. Wanda followed his motion and gasped as she began to see shooting stars flying across the sky. She had never seen shooting stars and as she glanced at Delvtron, it was almost as if he had something to do with it with that cheeky smile he wore. But she didn't mind. He lit up her heart as much as the stars lit up the sky. As they held hands and watched the scene, they knew that this was where they truly belonged….home. But what they knew was that this was not the end, it was only the beginning of something great.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed the finale! A great and wonderful applause to Goldguardian2418 for co-writing this story with me! She is a wonderful amiga and it was a blast to do it with her!**

 **To guestsurprise: The feeling is mutual, Amiga. I had a great time with this story. You are an amazing author and I love the Wanda-Delvtron ship. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
